


Midnight Train

by Pinkinsweats



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Introspection, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkinsweats/pseuds/Pinkinsweats
Summary: In between excitement and repent, the train had set into motion. With a final glance directed at the tumultuous hands waving at the station, rising fervently in the air, she reached for the boney hand she had chosen.





	1. The Feeling of Flight

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

She woke, conforted by pillows and various hues of pink entering through her window. Sometimes, she relaxed staying tucked in bed for hours at a time, just enjoying the sunlight over her skin, a book nestled in her hands. A soft smile graced her sleepy facets as she acknowledged, once again, how similar her book taste was to Toriel.

There had transpired peaceful times over ground, as monsters mostly remained at the suroundings of Mount Ebott, slowly advancing to integration with her guidance as ambassador. 

So maybe it was time to rise, duty called in this tranquil morning. She recalled today’s planned events with a smile, being ambassador came with sense of gratification to her. _Oh, what a beautiful day!_ With ease, she stretched her arms above and started getting dressed.

She was probing a slice of cinnamon-butterscotch pie, when Toriel and her heard a dull knock from the front door. About to stand, the firm hand of Mama Goat subdued her, and with a grateful smile she continued savoring the pie. 

Toriel went to the front door, and just as she was about to turn over the knock a deep voice rang swiflty from the outside.

“knock knock.”

A delighted bellow resonated as she resisted just tearing the door apart, yet she enjoyed way to much this ritual to let it pass.

“Who's there?” she asked with her forhead pressed to the door.

“thoedore.” Responded the familiar voice.

“Theodore who?”

“theodore wasn't open so i knocked”. At that moment Toriel guffawed with mirth, opening the door to let her long-time friend into her house.

The skelton was grinning widely as he entered, the lights in his eye-sockets were bright with joy at the welcoming laughs of Toriel. He held so much respect for the lady, and so he went and extended his hand in greeting.

“Oh, dear friend, how pleasant is to see your face around my humble adobe.” she warmly shook his hand, and he looked around scanning for a trace of the kid.

“Please forgive the astray books and utensils, we weren't expecting visitors!” Predictably, she ushered Sans over to the kitchen, where Frisk sat impatiently faceing them, pie discarded.

“don't sweat it, Toriel” He followed into the room, his scenses engulfed by the warm and sweet scent coming from the kitchen.  “i am the intruder this morning, nothing that can't be overlooked over a slice of pie-”.

And there she was, awkwardly bouncing on her chair, a faint blush adorning her child-like face. So, had she miss him?

"My child," Toriel had both her hands folded over her dress, their visitor standing next to her hands in his pockets. "look who has come to pay as a visit. Please, Sans, take a seat and let me serve you some hot beverage and pie".

"that would be nice, toriel, you preoccu-pie too much." He winked and took place next to the human. She looked gentle as she passed him an extra spoon to feed off her slice. Usually kind and reserved Frisk, he wanted to know how she was doing since they last spoke on the phone.

Toriel was still flowing with laughter.

" _Pie_  see what you did there." she said with narrowed eyes, and turned to cut a slice of pie she had baked that morning, humming an ancient tune known to monsters.

He took a spoonful, delicious as always. He let his eyes roam the kitchen; the window was opened, letting the spring callings permeate the air, the room basked in a golden sheen creating a nostalgic feeling of their old home. Frisk sneaked glances his way, mostly looking at her hands under the table. Though new, this habit was expected.

"how are you doing, kiddo?" 

"I'm doing fine, thank you, not too busy with work and very entretained with the actual events. How have you been?"

"not so fast, frisk, tell me, are there any recent problems being the ambassador you would like to share?"

He knew.

Toriel had updated him regularly, mostly by texting the little things ocurring in daily life. And this. 

"I... I'm very happy helping monsters integrate into human communities, now there are only few who have ventured farther away from Mount Ebott. You know that, Sans, since Papyrus and you have decided to travel around."

Toriel had been waiting for Frisk to start opening, when she approached Sans' place on the table. 

"Here you have, my friend." she said as a plate with a formidable slice of pie was placed under Sans’ awed stare. This lady just knew how to impress a house guest.

Toriel took a seat across Sans and Frisk, having brought a slice for herself. She then proceded to serve some cups of tea.

"My child, I have noticed your troubled sighs when it's late into the night and you seem unable to sleep, covered in blankets and pacing your room."

She reached for Frisk's hand and gave her a firm squeeze in support. Sans remained silent with a patient smile and forhead forrowed in concern.

"I just..."

How could she begin? 

She stared at her folded hand over her lap. This was not what she had expected from Sans’ visit. Rather a copious amount of silly and terrible puns thrown back and forth between him and Tori, not this confrontation.

"I must insist, there is no problem with my work, actually I'm very proud of how far we monsters... I mean, them and me, have advanced in creating a peaceful life."

She held their gazes, feeling awkward after that slip up.

"This month Grillby told me he had recieved his first human customer, whom became a regular and now brings along others."

She smiled at that, she strived to teach monster how to reach out to another being, empathy.

“And two weeks ago, Monster Kid, came across a human who shared his same interests” she smiled at Sans, “and felt he connected so much that he decided to share his admiration towards your brother. Now they have installed a fun club inside the library.”

Well, that surprised him. Papyrus own fan club, how cool was that? He wondered about letting his bro know.

"So, really, I'm fine as the ambassador. Watching how happy you are fills me with determination."

"That is alright, my child, I understand we misjudged your predicament." Toriel said.

"yup, sorry kiddo. you know how protective toriel can get" he said as he scratched the back of his skull, not forgetting the real issue behind this conversation. "i guess... i was inevitably drawn into her suspicion."

Then he added, "after all, charisma is what enchants people, and just as we are naturally drawn to you, they were doomed to fall for your sweetness, kiddo."

What had he just said?!

Oh, no. Was she blushing again?! She could only think of looking away and reply with a court thank you.

Toriel had her eyes trained on the scene. This. This she could understand, and so she decided to not embarrass her child and distract the attention to a beautiful bird chirping through the outside garden, how merciful his song was.

Frisk thanked the opportunity to look out the window, anywhere but at Sans’ perpetual grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!  
> Its a wonderful day and this fic is finally published.  
> Hope you liked it, dear reader, wherever in the world you might be!


	2. Flutter in your Eyes

The three of them finished off their dishes, chit chatting about those non-important thoughts that made life socially bearable.

He was thankful for that moment. 

Four hands attended the dishes, two soaked white paws were cleansing intently as the others rinsed and dried. Sometime ago, they had agreed on taking domestic tasks cooperatively, so Frisk could feel useful in their house.

At the same time, a wistful stare roamed the streets from the inside, observing as life begun its routine. A handful of monsters sauntered down the streets one more time, the sun basking them in a vigorous glow of joyfulness as they carried handbags of food, others handling paperwork hurriedly. His skeletal face perked at the sight of a bunch of children playing humans and monsters, a tiny frisk alike and two rock-children. He pondered of playing as a human. Would it make a difference with Frisk? He preferred it didn’t. Absolutely not, for Frisk was accepting, no way she would treat him differently.

And yet…He had been disrupted by Frisk's earlier display of self-imposed segregation, for he chose not to see any difference.

He minded. With a blink the outside was discarded as he turned to look at her, humming something he remembered, her hair length the same brown bob he recalled from their acquaintance. Funny how he felt so inclined to remembrance today. He also wanted to spend more time with the kiddo, no matter if he delayed some business. Cough. Cough. Better not think about it.

"so, bukko, would you accompany some old bones like me for a quick escapade to Grillby's to  _ketch'up_?" He smiled leisurely for he knew the answer.

"Oh, well, it has been a while since the last time I went there with a such a great friend. And I could certainly use some time out of work." She kept her attention on the dishes mostly, only daring a quick look over the shoulder as she added. "I would be delighted to accompany you."

He leant his skull over his right hand, his grin faltering imperceptibly as he thought; when he wasn't around, whom did she go with?

"My friend, I'm very glad you are showing such healthy appetite. May I take it as a sign of good health?"

Just like that, a new opportunity rouse and he was up to it.

"welp, tori, i missed to tell you, but i'm on a seafood diet."

Toriel stopped her cleaning, she felt horrible for not asking beforehand, before offering pie, before she opened the door. How could she be so careless! Poor Sans. Eating out of respect.

"every time i see food i eat it." He winked at her playfully.

That lady worried too much, he was pleased when her precious laughter lit up the room. Such a perfect audience! He could do this again and again and again. The kid on the other hand didn't know how to appreciate good comedy. Welp, he couldn't blame Tori and himself for that, surely that was a glitch from before she fell.

When he readied to part inside Tori’s living room, she embraced him in her furry warmth. "Have a marvelous day, my friend, be safe," and whispered only to him, "please, help Frisk with anything that may be disturbing her, maybe you can get her to speak."

Sans emerged from the embrace, turning his head over to catch a glimpse of Frisk exiting the room. "of course, tori, i'll keep an eyesocket on her." The skeleton made his way to the door, it was a beautiful day outside. So, he waited.

A swift breeze entwined through the leaves, but he could only see it as he remained seated at the doorstep with both hands over his knees, eyesockets dimmed as he considered the kid and time.

The kid had grown, no denying that, maybe he should take a photo and send it to Papyrus?

Heh.

Maybe he just wanted a photo of Frisk for himself. He covered his face with his hand.

What would Paps say? 

 

A skeletal hand was pouring ketchup over more ketchup, a hint of fries could be seen drowning on his plate. Every fry for themselves! His young friend carefully picked the least splattered one.

She overheard a nearby conversation farther down the booth. If life were to dream, what would it dream about? Maybe it's dreaming of us right now. You say that because we are meant to be? Stop, you!

Frisk snickered and tried not to stare at the lovely couple of Vulkins. Then she looked back at Sans and saw his eyesockets hard and unyielding, she could see he was troubled as he all but stared at the couple.

"Sans, is anything wrong?"

"huh... not really, just being nosy-  wow, never thought that would be a problem for me."

"Oh, is that so?" She ate some fries, her eyes narrowed.

"of course, pal, don't worry about me. hey, how about you earlier, are you ready to talk about what is going on? tori has been a little worried this past time." Well, that was an understatement if all her calls were to be accounted.

Frisk lowered her gaze to the fries they shared, her side almost free of ketchup with the inevitable specs. She didn’t know how to respond.

"kid, you know i judge fairly, whatever might be tussling in your mind i'll be glad to settle it."

"Ok, well…Excuse me for not being truthful earlier, I was astonished and felt defensive… forgive me. I'll confide in you, meaning Tori by extension. Oh, please Sans, I fully understand how close you both are."

He weighed his words carefully, "does that bother you?"

"No! I'm glad Toriel has a friend, back in the ruins monsters felt too intimidated to socialize with her, so it's nice she had you as a friend, still has."

"ok. then what is this about?"

" I... don't know how to explain this. I'm feeling anxious just waiting for something to occur. I do love living with Tori, as well as my role being ambassador, but... sometimes, I yearn to see the unknown that lays beyond the horizon.

"I envy you Sans, when you left on your own I wanted to explore as well, but I couldn't leave Toriel alone once again. Even when I knew she would understand, she even asked me then... But I was selfish, I didn't want to be replaced by some other child in need she was sure to find.

"I've become selfish and insecure, for here in the aboveground I'm not  _the human_ , but just a human.  **If** … because internally I’ve been struggling with the way I identify myself, aside from my determination."

Sans had been silently staring at her through her monologue, eyesockets softened for he had suspected her vision of herself would affect her decisions.

"relax, bucko, it's ok to feel insecure at times, specially under life-changing circumstances, don't you agree? If you feel like a monster or a human it shouldn’t really matter, for you are great either way. wanna know why? because you are filled with love and mercy, so chill, pal. oughta tell you this before you close up again… welp, I forgot. maybe next time.”

He understood where her doubts came from, for now he knew the lady had met the other 6 humans that had fallen and tried to nurse them herself in the ruins, she had told him a while ago. Tori feared loneliness above all.

"welp. maybe there is an option which would allow you to get a good look at what lies beyond. but first...you must show me something that would mystify me, i heard from final froggit you are quite amazing at this. hey, what do you call a frog stuck in mud?"

Frisk was silent.

"Unhoppy. He he." 

Ugh... He was bidding his time, too afraid of her rejection just yet. How funny was that? 

Frisk frowned slightly, she had opened to him felt vulnerable, exposed and fragile to his judgement, and he was making awful puns? Well, she accepted her friend as apathetic as he usually was, at least this time his comforting words had a soothing effect over her trembling limbs. 

With a sigh, she concentrated, if only she remembered Toriel's pun diary. In the meantime, she observed Sans' semblance becoming fixed, starring right through her, void of anything identifiable. Then she saw the skeleton shift in his seat and a blue blush spread over his cheekbones. She could only guess.

The warmth of the restaurant owner was pleasant as he served the cute couple next to them, he had brought some mustard and ketchup to accompany- yes, she remembered!

"Let me express my gratitude over your visit, for I relish the fact that you've mustard the time to ketchup with me."

Frisk didn't like looking smug, but she had to admit that she had bewildered him. Oh yes, daughter of Toriel!

After the shock, Sans doubled over the table, whizzing and hammering his fist repeatedly over it, his eyesockets scrunched tight. He couldn't wait to tell Tori how proud he felt, for of course he recognized the pun. The child had learnt unbeknown to them. 

"oh, wow, you're so punny you made me forget my pick-up line."

Surprised and flushed, she stared dumbfounded at his blueish hued face. Was he flirting, was he?! Maybe she should flirt back? Calm down, Frisk, this could be Sans just messing around. He was a troll sometimes. Anxiousness shook her from behind, still no response.

"kid, do you know why I make puns? because it's my respunsibility to express decent comedy" His wink made her look away. "what you did was unexpected, was that yours or Toriel's?"

Okay, she wouldn't steal the credit, of course it was Mama Goat's, but it felt nice receiving Sans' praises.

The skeleton leaned closer to her, his hand gripping the edge of her booth, she scooted away. How easy was to fluster the kid, both her cheeks were ignited beautifully. He held a confident smile to taunt her, but it was just a façade for inside he was cowardly anticipating her refusal.

"kid, wanna go on vacation? ought to see all that you dream about at least once, you know. i could even accompany you so tori won't fret over your safety. i think she would be able to handle a few months-"

 

Frisk interjected seriously,  **no**.

Sans retreated and seemed to consider his options.

"it doesn't have to be immediate, maybe next season, and it wouldn't be for long, just enough to make you feel like a tourist. i can help calming tori, and i really don't think she would replace you-" he was losing his resolve, and the kid had picked on it.

"Please, Sans. Leaving my internal struggles aside, have you thought about my duties as ambassador?" she shook her head in discontent. "I have rescheduled today's work plan so I could spend time with you, but this! This is not an everyday luxury. Moreover, contrary to what Tori and you think, I do enjoy being ambassador."

His bones felt heavy with guilt and embarrassment.

Well, maybe he could start with a simpler request. 

Retreat and craft a new plan, yes, that would have to do. He stood up, voice easy going, “let's hang out again, sometime.” Covering her hand with his, he winked mischievously. A small gasp escaped those thin lips as her eyes fluttered and he felt they would swipe him to the ground, their intensity remarkable.

He kept an eyesocket on her as he raised a hand and turned his head slightly towards the flaming man in charge, “just add it to my tab, i'll pay before I leave.” Then said with a final glance at her soft confused face, “sorry, kid, got to go.”

Both hands in his pockets, the skeleton made his way out, clenching them out of sight with frustration, they remained guarded as his heart. A lonesome skeleton could be seen strolling into the forest, wanting only solitude.

He had waited patiently for the right time to ask her to travel alongside him, he remembered trying to convince her to stay with him in the underground and backtracking that same dinner. But this time he didn’t take back his offer in time. Blunt rejection hurt. 

Dusk had fallen and the lights had gone down in the city where most monsters lived nowadays. Booking an inn seemed a good enough idea, for he didn’t feel like sleeping in the same house as Frisk that night.

There was a weary skeleton checking in a monster-friendly inn that evening, placed in the inner circle of the city, courtesy of Frisk's effort towards integration. They displayed free monster candy on the counter, a detail subtle yet meaningful.

His goofy and punny self araised to the occasion, getting him a courtesy bottle of ketchup sent to his room, as well as some recommendations on how to recover health faster while sleeping.

Once upstairs in his room, Sans rested over the bed, leg slightly flexed as both arms sneaked underneath the pillow where his skull laid.  He didn’t bother turning on the lights, what was the point? Avoiding looking at himself felt the best alternative, as night shadows covered his heavy bones.

Eyes dimmed, he daydreamed of another timeline, where he had asked Frisk _if I were to offer you a place to stay in the city, would you pack and leave with me?_ And she had been so enamored that had accepted immediately, and were already at his house, his human undressing before him.

Yes, she would be standing above the bed, legs opened at his side, as she removed her large sweater revealing two supple breasts neglected of attention. He urged her to pinch her nipples as he caressed her calves. She looked at him with eyes partly open and refused.  **no. No NO.**

Sans incorporated himself feeling ashamed, blushing blue from arousal and humiliation.

Why  **not**?!

Rejected in a ridiculous daydream! 

He sighed and looked over his phone. Knowing she had a silly crush on him, if he were to call for her, maybe she would come. But the risk was excessive. He didn't trust she would agree, instead he was most certain she would refuse.

The kid’s infatuation was shallow at this stage and he feared she would play with him only to leave once she got over him. Rebuffing his feelings for her.

Sans understood too well how fickle her romantic love could be, for she had learnt to flirt to gain friends back at home, not to mention she had even went on a date with his brother and Alphys. Stop. Breath. Sigh.  He needed advice, but he wouldn't spread word of his intentions with Frisk to just anyone.

He turned and grunted, Tori would know how to console him, she was his constant friend... and he planned on deflowering her precious child. One hand came out to cover his face. What a great friend he was. 

Welp, they couldn't keep pretending forever that Frisk wasn't a young adult, could they? Surely Frisk would feel the need to be intimate, and they could agree he would take better care of her than any other jerk out there. He had advantage over any other suitor, for he needed not to win over Toriel's approval. He already had it, even if he hadn’t asked her.

Seriously, what was the matter with him? 

He looked at his phone once again. Maybe if he confided in Tori she would understand.

He dialed her number, preparing a punny phone joke.

....

...

She didn't answer.

 

He looked at the time on the wall, could it be she was sleeping? Either way, she would call back as soon as she saw the lost call, Tori could be so anxious. He decided to text her a reassuring message, and for her to take her sweet time.

The stars appeared one by one through the room's window, sprinkling the immense velvety darkness million years away. Unattainable beauty looming over his bed, naked of the sunlight veil. 

He felt the weight of existence nuzzling over his ribcage, familiar as it slumbered, taking him along.

His dream dreamt of him being toppled to the floor by Frisk's batting eyelashes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!  
> It's me again, I'm very happy to be posting the second chapter to this story, hope you like it, dear reader!  
> Oh, if I may share, my sweet hamster was sick, which delayed my planned updating schedule. My sweetie is doing fine now, sleeping next to me without a care in the world. Save when it’s time to take his medicine. He loves me enough not to bite, such a tender hearted being he is.
> 
> Ahmm, yes well, thanks dear reader for giving this story a chance! Me and my dearest are very surprised by the response this story had on its first chapter. The very first kuddo I received got celebrated with a phone call and homemade cookies! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one as well, wherever in the world you may be!


	3. Things we Say we Do

There are many phone conversations...

 

 _What was thought to be the cellphone alarm was instead a call_.

“Hey, wake up! Did ya hear? Sans is back in town!”

“Yeah, I heard something like that, is he staying at someone’s house?”

“Nah...  I heard he is renting a small room in a cheap hotel.”

“that guy is funny to be around, but does he have friends to stay over with?”

 **Click**.

 

_Two lovebirds at the phone._

“And wow, a new hot dog competitor has made its appearance, wanna try it? Heard it has various kinds of meats! Even for the non-carnivores like myself.”

“Hmm….”

“Oh yes, and there is also this atmospheric light that makes you feel like ahh.. in a dream, somewhere in a big city! The walls are decorated by pictures of buildings that alight when it gets dark, you know?”

“Mhmm….”

“Maybe, uhmm…. we could go together, bud. It’s been a while since our last date, don’t you agree?”

“…”

“not that I’m pressuring you, of course! I understand that our families still haven’t met each other.”

“…do you want to go this afternoon?”

 **Click**.

 

_Texting some text._

\- hi tori. -

\- Well, hello nice skelton whom is texting me, how is your twilight stroll doing? -

\- alright i guess, trying to get the pollen out of my sternum, this may not be my season. he he. I’m feeling a bit light-headed and  _daisy_. -

\- You’re _bonely_ , are u not? You may sleep over at our home if you decide not to _leaf_ too soon. -

\- tori, thank you.”

\- You are welcome, my friend. -

\- in other matters, have you heard about a new establishment? -

\- I have heard there is a new hot dog boss in town, if that is what you mean. What are you intending to do about it? -

\- nothing, I’m too lazy to do about anything. -

\- Please, Sans, you wouldn’t risk lowering your income if it affects your brother's lifestyle. You're still paying for that car, remember? -

\- Both you and the bank know me too well. -

\- I’ll turn off the phone now, need to get ready for bug catching with the students. -

\- I can’t think of any insect pun, and that really bugs me. –

\-     ] : )   -

 

RRRRRIiiiiiiinnnnggggg

“There are some big entrepreneurs among our people, son, that’s why it was only a matter of time before they tried to expand out into the world. That small skeleton is always travelling between cities to stablish new hot dog posts, even if they only keep the façade of his old sentinel post. I even heard about a side business of snow and telescope selling. But remember, son, to be a big fish in this town you need resources, like Mettaton’s funds or The Spiders network. How does that Skelton even compete? I’m certain the royal family slipped him some many since he is close to their child. Thaaats politics.”

“BUT DAD, I was telling you there is some human selling hot dogs in town! ITS DISTROUS!! Not that I have anything to do about it, I’m still stuck at this painful MTT fast-food dumpster, even in the above world it reeks of sprinkles, no way someone would search for an actor here… STILL! This new restaurant already treats their employees better than Mettaton! THEY GOT VACATIONS!!”

 **Click**.

 

  _Some pop music sounds rings in the air._

“OMG, there are like so many cute boys up here, finally some excitement in my life!”

“Totally, gurl, not to mention the food! Haven’t you heard? There is a new restaurant selling salami hot dogs, human style! They like pass through your body, humans are so disgusting. Let’s go try it?”

“Yeah, but… hadn’t Sans returned like ages ago? Like, he is a nice guy and all that, but is he just going to let his thing be taken over?"

“Oh, I remember hearing about him staying at a human inn or something, no one I know has really seen him, only heard about others who have. He only goes out to the queen’s house and Grillby’s.”

“Him and the queen seem so close, what would Asgore think?”

“Maybe… It’s not her he is after?”

 **Click**.

 

_Jazz for our guests._

“Sorry to disrupt you morning, my longtime friend. I was feeling lonely as I tended my garden and thought about calling, are you at your restaurant, how is Grillby’s doing under the sun?"

“…” He says he’s glad about the new customers he has received in the restaurant. Humans. Which helps, since there is a new competitor in town.

“That is wonderful! It’s always nice to see new ways of interaction, isn’t it? Someone new, you say, might pay them a visit and offer them my greeting. Do feel free to come over and have some tea with me from time to time, I’ve missed hanging out with you as we used to do when we were younger. Such beautiful times… do you remember when I used to chase Toriel through the echo flowers, while she left a punny trail for me?”

“…” He said that after all this years he is still chasing after her.

“Ha ha ha, my friend, some fires don’t extinguish due to time.”

“…” He said he pities him.

 **Click**.

 

 _A ring tone sings Nyeeh NyeeH Nyeehhhehehe_.

“THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WHAT’S THE ISSUE ONE OF MY MANY FANS?”

“Yo! I saw him!!! Just today talking to my buddy Frisk!!!”

“REALLY?! PLEASE, DEVOTED FAN, DO TELL ME THE WHEREABOUTS OF MY LAZY BROTHER!”

“Ok ok, so this morning I saw him outside my school teacher’s house, talking to my friend in the garden. They seemed quite agitated, specially my buddy, ‘cause she started to throw some kinda flowers at him, not sure where they came from. He just laughed as if it had been the best joke ever, I really think he was losing it. That was the worst pun I ever heard!”

“SO NOT ONLY HE TORMENTS ME WITH HIS HORRIBLE JOKES, NOW HE HAS SET ON A JOURNEY TO TORTURE THE HUMAN’S SOUL TOO! UNACCEPTABLE, I MUST SPEAK TO HIM SOON! TELL ME MORE.”

“Well, afterwards he went to the back of her house, I followed him very carefully, but he had already disappeared as I turned the corner- “

“DON’T WORRY, LITTLE FELLOW, HE IS A MASTERMIND AT HIDING, HE USED TO DO THAT ALL THE TIME WHEN WE WERE LITTLE BONES. ANTHING ELSE?”

“ok, so at nightfall I saw him from my window, going into woods, he seemed very tired and and his face was illuminated by his phone as he walked, but I wasn’t scared by his creepiness!!!”

“VERY USEFUL INFROMATION YOU HAVE PROVIDED, MY FANTASTIC FRIEND, PLEASE CONTINUE WITH YOUR DUTIES AND EXCEL IN YOU STUDIES!”

“Sure to do so!!”

 **Click**.

 

A few days later, Monster Kid was walking to the entrance of his new founded school, a bit late but that was no problem for him, he could sprint really fast. Outside the entrance of the building, he spotted one of the nicest teachers, everyone called her Goat Mama. Some to her face, which was embarrassing to see. No pride there.

He barely caught a glimpse of the king when he saw the artistically trimmed bush shaped as his skeletal hero. Such magnificence had not only caught his eyes, but also his feet, for now he was kissing the floor.

Toriel became alert at once and rushed to help her befallen student, yet Asgore was already by their side, scissors clanking where they fell.

"Are you alright, young boy?" He cupped his shoulders and lifted the student, bringing him to eyelevel. His tiny clawed feet were dangling excitedly as he looked at Asgore. He was surprised by the attention the king was giving him, after all, he maybe be a wuss, but he was immortalizing his hero's head! Maybe he could join the fan club!

"Yo! Thanks for helping me out, King Fluffy!!! Not needed though, I can stand on my one.”

Asgore let the kid slowly back on the ground, he seemed to be twirling and jumping on the spot. The king was perplexed by the child’s behavior, still he smiled fondly.

“Dude, do you also think the great Papyrus is a total awesome guy, don't you?!! Say, why don't you join our club? We already are two members, but don’t worry, we can accommodate you. Our spot is at the library."

"Oh, well... This is unexpected. How about I become a honorary member, I’ll be honored to contribute to some of your meetings. Maybe you could also invite the queen to partake?" He glanced coyly at his ex, noticing how close she was.

"You are already full of great ideas!! Hey teacher, why don’t you join us? We could really use your help during our baking cookies activities. I've tried my partner’s method, but I usually burn my mouth while trying to get the cookies out of the oven... So yeah! Magic fire could really improve my experience. Do join us teacher, pleeease?"

Toriel clasped her hands in front of her, shifting from narrowing her eyes at Dreemurr and smiling tenderly towards the child. She already knew there was a possibility of clashing with Asgore if he was to be a honorary member, but that wasn’t reason enough to decline her student’s plead for help. Also, she knew a very nice recipe for vanilla cookies with lemon frosting that she would be so glad to share, like a cooking club!

"Tori, if you would feel too uncomfortable I can limit to attend only when you are not around."

"Please, Dreemurr, the child has asked for both of us and I won't let your presence impede my help when is so kindly asked for. My child, what was your name?"

 

 

"My name is Frisk, it's my pleasure to meet you" She bowed at the small audience at the embassy. Her hair covered part of her face when she bowed and she had the childish impulse to blow at it. Maybe next time, now she had to impress the crowd. At that assembly was about to be decided where the creation of the new **Monsters and Humans FRIENDLY Decree** would be hosted. At the very bottom of her heart, she she felt equally excited as terrified. She briefly remembered Sans bringing her flowers. 


	4. Puns before Battle and Tears after Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the business competitor, dividing Sans attention between courting and preparing for savage hot dog’s war. Also, his romantic attempts haven’t been fruitful. He can’t rush Frisk, she is too determined.

Comfortable spring midday bathed their small city/big town, it really was borderline; inside a colorful restaurant the smell of freshly baked bread and exotic spices lured the new comers to take a bite of the menu, painted on a hanging mirror over the counter. The doors didn’t chime and there was no bell to ring, for two employees attended full time and were very attentive, a common and decaying trait when starting a new job.

The wall decor was no far from astonishing, made of real wall-sized pictures of the big cities, many skyscrapers reaching for the sky, extending their long necks to be seen over the rest, showing off their shiny windows necklaces glowing as diamonds, accentuated by the little light bulbs encrusted in the walls.

The air was thick with kitchen fumes and vapor, making the sunlight float in puffy yellow clouds, very visible to the curious eyes of every client; they could feel on top of a world still unknown to them.

That’s when a low grinning skeleton entered “The Cloud Realm”, at a slow lazy pace he went over the farthest table in sight, near the kitchen entrance, the lights in his eye sockets tracing every surface in his way. He wondered if Frisk might enjoy having dinner in this place.

Not so undercover, Sans took a seat, letting his phalanges stroke the creamy silk of the tablecloth as his eyes darted in the direction of the kitchen, the smell of hipster hotdogs was mouthwatering. Maybe Frisk would also feel impressed by this creative place, she may even prefere it to the ol’ hot dogs he had to offer. How could some old bones compete against youth? Speaking of young ones, a vigorous employee was approaching his table, very white smile and bouncy curls, a note pad in her hand.

“Hi, welcome to the cloud realms, I’ll be your waitress today, what would you like to order, sir?”

He scoffed a bit, the sir pronoun so unusual upon him. “hi, may i ask you what would you recommend? you see, i’m having a dog day and thought a nice warm meal may rise my spirits.”

“Of course, Sir! I would recommend the Salami Hot dog, it’s our trademark specialty and its saltiness and grease can make any sour day turn around, is that ok with you Sir?”

“hot diggity dog, i can’t wait to try it.”

“Right up, Sir.” Smiley-bouncy notes it down as she walked away.

She didn’t recognize him, which gave Sans freedom to investigate the client experience and gather enough information to avoid a boss battle. Up to that moment, his skull had processed some notorious differences in comparison to his own restaurant, such as the decorations, the quality of the furniture as well as the hyped-up waiters, all appealing to a young market audience, easily impressed by eccentric taste mixed with fast-food.

A bony hand moved to his chin as he deliberated buying this new business, selling his business to them or openly competing. This Skeleton was deep in thought when one of the humans seated near him raised his voice over his companions, stating he would prefere they left and have Grillby’s special meal course. Sans smiled. He would also like going to Grillby’s.

 

After a delicious salty hot dog, he made his way to Grillby’s, to pay his debt. After all, even when Grillby was an incredibly patient monster, he didn’t like taking advantage of his persona. On his way, he saw that Toriel’s school stood nearby and an idea struck him like lighting, brightening his mindset to new ways of promoting his business without attacking directly “The Cloud Realm”. He could also appeal to the youth, in his own way.

As Sans waited for Toriel to take her union regulated break, he slouched over a garden bench, admiring the beautiful trimming done around the school, that’s when a very particular hedge caught his attention. He couldn’t help laughing, his hand reaching for the phone in his coat’s pocket. Laughing hard and taking various pictures, Toriel found him.

“So, you have met your brother.”

“oh, tori, this is priceless, never expected to see such cool artwork. did you pay a gardener for this, i would need their number?”

“Well… the fact is, my dear friend, Asgore did it on his own volition. Heard he was asked personally by your brother, since the royal guard doesn’t exist any longer, he still wanted the kiss showering and popularity.”

“asgore, you say? this can only get better. i’m sending the pictures right now. how are things between you two?”

“I yearn to respond that our relation is as usual, but that would be a lie, for now we both are members of a very exclusive club, dedicated to helping others as well as baking. Remember that fan club Frisk mentioned at home, well… I’m madam secretary now.”

“no way! you have goat to be kidding me-”

“Papyrus’ fan club, yes.”

The present brother was holding his ribs from the intensity of his laughter, the hilariousness of the situation made it painful to breath, to move, but it was so worth it. He could even feel mirthful tears rolling down his cheek bones, some straying into where a nose would be. He couldn’t care any less. This was a once in a lifetime joke.

“tori, tori, now that you are to be my brother’s fan you would be a special  _humurus_  goat, wouldn’t you? i’m trying too hard  _tibia_  a good friend now and support you, but i’m telling you this, it’s going  _tibia_  okay.”

“That pun was  _baaaaaaaaaad_.”

“oh yeah? sorry, i didn’t mean to get your  _goat_! i can’t even understand how you  _goat_  there!”

“It’s  _udderly_  ridiculous… stop me if you  _herd_  this one.”

“tori, i would never stop you from saying a pun.”

“Well thank you. Changing topic, any reason you came by today, my friend?”

“in fact, there is. i have an idea to boast my market domain if you would cooperate with me, it would involve your school so i also arranged it to benefit your projects. i’m talking about a **Hot Animals Beneficence Dance** , all profit goes to the school band, this would create the opportunity to acquire new instruments since your school is growing in numbers, and of course i would love to see a trombone section within the band.”

Both friends kept discussing the promotion project, viewing the pros and cons, as well as scheduling possible days to implement it. At some point, they jabbed about making a number with their fantastic imaginary band “Dreemurr and Feemurr”, and as the break came to an end, it didn’t seem as such a crazy idea not to do so. Sans resumed his way to pay his tab. 

* * *

 

There was a small vegetable market near Toriel’s home, its owners two proud Vegetoids whom exceled in locally cultivated greens. That evening, Mama Goat was looking through the stands, picking up a few artichokes tonight’s dinner. Frisk would be returning later that night, still busy in her embassy assembly. Toriel chose the best food she grabbed, paid for it, to return home after a nice teaching day.

Once at home, she prepared the artichokes, prepared the cutlery, serve the food, rearranged the table flowers, aligned the chairs, cleaned the surface of each glass and cup, reheated the plates; soon after she texted Frisk to confirm her safety.

Not two minutes had passed when the door opened revealing a soaking wet brunette, her tousles covering her damp face, her sweater dripping as it hanged heavy to her chilled body. Hand outstretched, Mama Goat rushed towards her protegee, ready to give all her love.

Frisk parted her long damp bangs, soon her vision was blurred by white fur and lilac, unwillingly she tries stepping away no to soak Toriel. She explains the sky parted as she left the embassy, making the streets glisten under the moonlight, soaking her numb feet in milky water. Everything was set into motion, oceans of streets going down the drain.

After a change of clothes, the two of them sat at the table, eating some pie for dessert, conversing about their days and emotions and plans and opportunities.

“Frisk, my child, it has been a while since the last time you went on a journey, maybe it’s time for you to take some time away from work, relax before this important treaty.”

“I know you only mean well, but seriously, I’m doing fine right now, finally we will obtain legal protection for our community and the pace is vertiginous and getting faster, but I must keep up to protect all of you, specially you, I wouldn’t bare seeing you secluded inside the ruins once again-”

“My child, please, let me express an idea. How about you take the love that has been given to you in return?”

“What do you mean?”

“You are constantly determined to provide us with the best you can achieve, you even told me how you came back in time to free our kind.” Toriel stares into her protegee’s eyes with piercing love. “Do know, I encourage you to take all our love if you need it. But there must be a reason you do not do so…”

Frisk sustained her gaze, even when she felt her defenses crumbling inside, piece by piece plummeting like rain.

“Why are you afraid of leaving, my child?”

Exposed, her skin prickled.

“Frisk. Please, tell me.”

How could she, when she feared being replaced, when she panicked every time she felt too monstrous and little human; her fears were too personal, too related to Toriel to share with her. The sound of rain against the windows intensified.

“Maybe you think I will ask you again to never come back, maybe you overthink about closed doors if you choose to rejoin me… my child, these fears are founded but should not cloud your judgment any longer.”

With a warm smile, Mama Goat took her child’s trembling hand and squeezed firmly as she said, “This time, and forever, I’ll be waiting your return. Promise.” Frisk sat frozen, tears at the brim of each eye, then suddenly she squeezed back Toriel’s furry hand and leans closer, tears overflowing.

“Promise?”

Toriel replies lovingly, “Promise, my brave child.” Taking Frisk by the same hand she clutches, leading her to her customized armchair, she sat on it and motions Frisk to seat on her lap. The young women feelt like a child again as she seated, both hands holding on to Mama Goat’s lilac tunic.

A white furry hand caresses Frisk tousled hair, smoothing out almost dry strands between her fingers, serving as a warm towel. “You are no longer a child, but you’ll remain mine for as long as you wish to be.”

They hold on to each other in comforting silence until the rain ceased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!  
> Let me tell you, to me it's very difficult trying to incorporate puns, I have been researching and catalogizing since I started writing this story. You have no idea how many open tabs I kept while writing Sans and Toriel's dialog.  
> Hope you liked it, dear reader, wherever in the world you might be!
> 
> (Special thanks to Lilyliod, and be patient for your comments will be answered! It's just sometimes I'm a little shy and get nervous replying. Sorry.)


	5. How could I say Good-bye?

 

 A constant in their new lives was the rising sun, slowly it glided through the vastness, bringing a new day full of responsibilities.

Today, Toriel and Frisk had cleaned their home almost entirely, for a single space had been left untouched. Frisk's room.

It was early in the morning when a petite brunette could be seen picking up clothes from under her bed, taking some others from inside her wardrobe, and placing all of them inside a stylish worn suitcase.

Packing would be her first step in leaving hometown, it felt almost impossible to imagine bidding goodbye to all her acquaintances.

She didn't know if she would safely contain her tears.

The young women had time until Friday night, since she wanted to see Toriel and Sans's spectacle. Rumor was that Sans would be performing a trombone solo, she couldn't wait to see him. That lazy skeleton usually limited his abilities to humor and business, so watching him display his talent for music was unheard of.

A long sleeved pink blouse was neatly folded, carefully set into the suitcase, but after a pause Frisk retrieved it. That garment made her look very adult like in her opinion, and she really wanted to impress Sans today. Him, Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton would be coming at midday for lunch, main course would be provided by MTT restaurant in honor of their friends Undyne and Alphys’ anniversary.

She had always thought that the couple was interesting and passionate, they had both helped her traverse the caverns of the underground in their own ways, and now she felt very happy they had developed into a healthy relationship and integrated above.  Alphys had been requested in a science program in the study of Monsters in an ethical way.

Frisk placed the pink garment atop her bed, and deciding to select her outfit for that day right away, so she stood and searched her room for some neat pants to wear with her blouse, but she couldn't find what she wanted. With a sigh, she slumped on her bed and thought about an attractive big boned skeleton who would be attending afternoon.

Did he saw her as a potential partner? Sometimes she got that idea, but it could be him just messing around. If only she had experience in relationship and not just dating!

She stood up and looked around her emptying room, almost all her items had been packed in her suitcase, enhancing the idea of departing at a minute’s notice.

She really wanted to travel with Sans, yet she had foolishly turned him down. Now she doubted he would ask again, after all, he had acted very weird when she declined. They didn’t talk about it, or rather, they avoided the topic entirely. That’s when Frisk decided she would start the conversation and invite Sans along her, when the time was right.

Packing eased her mind into thoughts of traveling prepared, not just exploring down a hole by accident. It would be a planned and controlled trip, she could decide to end it and return whenever she wanted, Toriel had insisted on that. Some of her things would remain in her room, like her ballet outfit. She could come back.

Afterwards, she swiftly rose from her sitting position and went through the house looking for her Mama Goat.

Toriel was reading in the living room, seated comfortably on her armchair next to the lit fire, her white fur illuminated in hues of cream and stark white. As the queen turned over a page, her glasses caught a glimpse of a small figure down the stairs. As she turned her head, she was greeted with the loving sight of her child. She seemed a little puffy eyed this morning, understandable.

"My sweet child, is there anything you require?"

"In fact... I was looking for my white pants, the lucky ones, have you seen them?"

"Of course, they are hanged outside, why, do you plan on using it for today's special guest?" Toriel arched an inquisitive eyebrow as she smiled mischievously.

"Mom! Please, do control yourself." How embarrassing...

"You should be controlling yourself. I'm not the one dressing to impress." 

Okay, she might be fretting over the occasion, but in her defense... she couldn't think of something.

The sun kept traveling along its journey of light, never stopping even if a little woman pleaded for time to stop, oh well, she could make it stop, but she didn’t want to upset Sans. Time traveling was a sensitive issue between them. Either way, midday was already upon them.

Shortly after, the guests arrived, first the couple. Alphys was a nervous wreck, thinking their anniversary wasn’t really that important for other people and thanking Toriel profusely for lending them her place to celebrate.

“Alphys, please. Even if I don’t know you closely, you have been of great help to my child, therefore, you are a friend of mine. Please, make yourself at home, do not worry about those anxious thoughts, we do care about both of you, therefore, your happy anniversary.”

“YEAH ALPHYS! Don’t spread your panic around and just relax.” Undyne hugged her partner over her shoulders and pulled her close, knowing she would feel socially safe if near her.

Mettaton arrived luxuriously in a limousine, very elegantly late, and leaving a trail of glitter as he walked by. He was using his special body for the occasion, and a pair of extra batteries, just in case.

It was time for dessert, all guests that had arrived were exuberating and frolic, as they finished their exotic albino peacock stew prepared with mustard sauce and Mediterranean rice, a recipe Mettaton had delivered from his MTT Novel Cuisine Restaurant, some white feather decorated their napkins.

Only then did a knock knock joke announce the arrival of a certain new comer. Since Toriel was engrossed in conversation with her guests, Frisk offered to answer the door.

“knock-knock.”

“I’m not my mother.”

“… come on, kiddo, amuse me. knock-knock.”

“Ahh.. who’s there?”

“i love.”

“I love who?”

“i don’t know, you tell me!”

Frisk was in shock as a warm blush extended to her neck. Was he real?!

“are you going to let me in?” Sans sounded amused all right.

Frisk snapped out of her stupor, and after clapping her cheeks softly went on opening the door. Sans wore his usual outfit; open hoodie revealing his thick ribs, black shorts and pink ridiculous slippers. She really thought neither brother had a fashion sense.

“hey, kiddo, sup?”

“Hi…” Frisk kept her gaze at her shaking hands, before deciding on hiding them behind her back. “everything is fine here. How are you?”

“just arrived to have a good time and relax. am I too late?”

Toriel could be heard exclaiming in joy inside, very pleased people enjoyed her dessert course.

“Please, do come inside and make yourself at home.”

“thanks, buddy.”

Alphys and Undyne where cuddling next to each other, appearing very cute to Frisk, she was proud of having helped them get together by accident.

As Sans walked in he took in the whole group, integrated by his love interest, one of his favorite couples, his best friend and a very glamorous tv star. Together they spoke about what was going on in their lives, such as Toriel’s participation in Papyrus Club, as well as Frisks success as ambassador.

At a particular point, Undyne couldn’t stop speaking proudly about her physical education students, as Mettaton and Sans where discussing Papyrus whereabouts by themselves.

“There are many who lack courage and ability, but I have taken it as my duty to show them how to exercise and control their bodies. And Toriel, I think I have seen the human kid you mentioned, the one who hangs out with Monster Kid, sometimes he appears peeping into gym class; I have tried catching them but he is like you Frisk, very agile. AAaaaghhh! It’s so frustrating, I must have him in my class!”

“Oh, Undyne, w-well, there is no need to chase the kid, m-maybe you could try asking Monster Kid about his friend?”

“But Alphys! Where would the fun of the chase be?!”

Toriel decided to add to the conversation.

“My, that friend of Monster Kid isn’t a student at my school, I have already checked, we have little to no information about him, including where he studies.”

“welp, maybe the boy doesn’t study at all.” Sans hadn’t seen the kid once, but had heard about him from Frisk.

“Sans! If that’s the case, there is a child in need of education. I will speak to him when I attend my first club activity, maybe he will be interested in joining our school.”

Frisk’s mind was fascinated by the idea. “That would be fantastic, a human student could be a precedent in our history, that we are willing to share our knowledge- I-I mean...”

“it’s okay kiddo, we know what you mean.” Sans winked at her, “you feel as one of us.”

Frisk went pale at once, but after a slow glance at everyone in the table she couldn’t help but smile in admiration. This were the most extraordinary people she knew and she was grateful. Mettaton made a dramatic pose and cut off the silence.

“Please, darling, you don’t need to be embarrassed of who you are beyond your body. Take **me** for instance! Embrace your feelings as I did, make them flourish you into the star you are becoming! You can’t fight what you are.”

“And you are one of us, my child.” Toriel looked at her warmly and went to squeeze Frisk’s hand, just as another hand had outstretched to do the same. Sans retreated his quickly, a potent blue blush dusted his face. Toriel just smiled at her friend’s antics. He could be so insecure at times.

They continued conversing about many easygoing topics, when Sans had to retire to make some calls. After all, him and Toriel had a beneficence act to orchestrate, therefore he needed to make sure his employees had the right amount of ingredients for an impressive number of free hot dogs. The decoration, on the other side, would be Toriel’s part of the deal.

Just as Sans was fully speaking to his dependents, Frisk decided to announce that she would be leaving their hometown for some time, in a very well-deserved vacation. Mettaton was the first to react.

“Darling, you’ll do great in the world, believe me, it’s full of other fabulous people, not as much as me, but very close sometimes.”

“Frisk, that is a-amazing! I could make you a mega light baggage so you can travel with all you may need without carrying the weight!” Alphys was so sweet.

“Hit the world as hard as you can, kid!”

Frisk was very happy with her friend’s responses, the emotion of the moment made her spill one or two tears, before hurriedly wiping them of. As she opened her eyes she saw a stunned skeleton watching the scene from the doorway, cellphone in hand, eyes trained intently on her.

She opened even more her eyes in panic, she had planned on telling him on some other occasion, maybe near the forest, both alone, maybe confess… Oh god. Why did she have to announce she was leaving now?! Oh, right, because otherwise she wouldn’t have all her friends together to say good-bye… She mentally screamed!


	6. Complex feelings out in the open

Her bedroom wasn't big enough for all the steam coming out their battle poses, Sans was silent as he heard the various lame excuses the kid had to offer. But reality was a cruel thing, twisting his emotions just as Frisk had done. 

She would be travelling.

 _She hadn't told him_.

**_She had refused._ **

 

These complex feelings couldn't be placated by Frisk's attempt to explain her decision. Of course, for her it hadn't been a great deal, refusing him back then was no worthy topic. She continued about how she had wanted to wait until the party, ask him to leave with her.

 **Now**.

Only now she considered this, just because she felt bad with herself. This wasn't sincere. She would leave him if he were to take her.

She begged him to ask Toriel, she would agree with her.

His jaw was clenched tensely as he responded, his gaze obscured.

"let's not involve toriel in this. even if she is my friend, she is also your mother. her intervention would be painfully biased."

Frisk insisted that she had planned on telling him.

He.

_Cared._

_**Not**._

Time had proven to be futile against Frisk, who cared when she planned what didn't exist yet. His reality had been a cold-hearted rebuff. Rejection. Refusal.

A blue flash shone in the room, Sans had a hand covering his face. 

Scared, Frisk decided to open up, vomiting all her feelings. She pleaded Sans to listen, maybe they could go anywhere, she had a plan to get them out of there, together they could get somewhere.

Sans looked at her, blue eye socket visible in between his phalanges. 

No.

Not again.

"kid, you gotta make a decision. after the beneficence act, either you leave with me or I'll leave you behind. i got business to attend, so don't expect seeing my face any time soon..."

He was pressuring the kid, he knew, he had intended it. She was no longer a child to be flirting carelessly without expecting consequences. He had waited long enough. Would she be an adult about it?

Frisk went silent for some time, considering her next move. Sans' blue eye burned at her, equally attractive as fearsome. She thought about how would his magic feel on her body.

She swallowed and took a step closer. Her bedroom no longer a haven in every step, it could have been a mine field from how slowly she advanced.

Careful, she stood in front the menacing figure of Sans in her room. She looked him in the eye, stare holding her ground, not looking away even when he let his hand fall.

Now his blue eye was shining brightly, reflecting in her sweet caramel eyes. Her face was curious as she admired his skull, noting every smooth curve accentuated by the bluish magic.

She felt like touching him.

With eyes wide open, Frisk dared to raise a hand and tenderly touch his cheek, just below his illuminated eye socket. A soft electric trail vibrated on her skin.

Sans looked confused as he stared directly into her bottomless eyes, precipitating in their depths, mesmerized by her courage.

He held still, waiting for her next move.

Frisk smoothed her fingers over his cheek, caressing softly, remembering the coolness of his bones, the feeling of his face. Touching him like this felt too intimate for her, and inexplicably intoxicating. 

Her eyes searched his for any sign of discomfort, but there was none. Even if his bones had gone tense and stiff, his eyes had an eager, almost expectant look to them.

This was too intimate for them, maybe she had crossed a line. She had to decide. Her hand wavered and began to retract, but Sans' face followed, almost nuzzling over her sweaty palm.

Sans reached to her hand, covered it with his and tenderly nuzzled against it, his eye sockets softened with love.

This was his kiddo touching him.

He had waited so long for this moment.

He could never let go.

In a deep mellow voice, he suggested softly they should leave together. He would be waiting for her at the train station after the show. She needed to decide. Leave with him or live this way.

Frisk didn't understand when things had become this complicated between them, but she had no problem with this new shade to their relationship. 

She needed to make a decision. 

Either way, her fingers stroked his face delicately as she was about to answer, when the door to her bedroom burst open and her friends collapsed on the floor.

Sans could only avoid Tori's knowing stare as he released the kid's hand, stepping back swiftly as he felt embarrassment paint his features.

On the other hand, Frisk had begun to laugh at the situation, quickly followed by the others. 

 

The day of the Beneficence Act arrived too soon for a little brunette, whom in her anxiousness had teared her new dress by stepping on it with her high heels as she tried it on.

Panic flooded her veins. There was no way she would be able to fix it in time. Therefore, she quickly accepted her fate, left the teared-up dress on the floor, as she went over to the bed where a small box awaited her attention.

A present from Mettaton, it read,  _danger on two legs, sweetheart, use with caution_.

From inside the box glimmered a sequin golden dress, styled as the 20's with a contemporary edge. It came along with a velvet satchel in midnight blue, adorned with golden sequins. 

 This time, as she tried it on she left her heels off. She felt as a child dressing up as a grown up, this would be her first glamorous attire in her life, for a very upbeat party. She would finally see what it meant to dance her feet sore.

She smiled at her reflection coquettishly and posed, before deflating and grabbing her head in nervousness. She really wanted to act as a fully functional adult.

She had a feeling she would be someone else tonight.

 

Sans was lazing around his hotel room, feet propped up over a coffee table as he reclined over an armchair, both hand behind his skull, smile intact on his face.

Today was the day, his lovely girl would be making the most important decision in his life. He was final on his own thoughts, if Frisk didn't choose him he would take distance and begin traveling with his brother once again, centering in his concessionaries.

From where he was seated he reached over the coffee table and grabbed a bottle of ketchup. He drunk slowly, he didn't feel like changing his attire. He would be staring a white stark clean long sleeve shirt, black tie with little white bones in it, and a pair of black pants and polished black shoes.

He felt as if he was finally seeing what it meant to be living.

 

Toriel was surrounded by two small children who had insisted in accompanying her to buy a fancy suitable dress for her. It was their club obligation to help in fashion sense to all it's members, aspiring to create unusual bold looks, such as Papyrus wore.

Asgore had been left in charge of the school for the mere twenty minutes Toriel had allowed herself, before returning.

 

Night had covered their town as every group of friends or family approached the school leisurely, taking their time observing the figures which the bushes were shaped in, as well as the black and white decoration that donned the entire place.

Sans and Toriel opened the night with their number of _Dreemurr and Femurr_ , a small comedy act mixed with incidental music played by themselves. A jazz version of Sans’ Megalovania was played to set the mood inside the party, after all this was a competition for Sans.

The lights were focused on Sans as he did magically an opening solo with his trombone, to Frisk it sounded like many trombones where playing at the same time, overlapping each other. She was amazed by Sans’ energy that night, his display of talent, he seemed a different skeleton when he set his mind to battle.

Toriel joined in and the crowd roared, mostly students, amazed to see her teacher partaking in such a band.

That’s when said skeleton caught Frisk’s eye, he continued playing but looking straight at her, only at her. She felt curious eyes glancing her way, including her friends, she did her best to hide her blush without drawing any more attention.

The music intensified and Mettaton descended to the scene on top of a blue moon, legs swinging fabulously over the edge. Sans looked surprised to see him, but quickly made way to let him land, not pausing as he played.

Frisk decided to raise her arms in exuberant joy, screaming as all other crazy fangirls, schoolgirls who had gathered around the stage to scream their hearts out. This didn’t bother her, not after todays’ events. Sans wanted her, he had almost said it, but she understood.

Sans looked her way once again and in boldness she blew him a kiss and winked.

The song was ending and Sans did an intense finishing solo, blue sparks coming out of his left eye. The crowd was mad, some threw soft belongings onto the stage, mostly socks. Sans smiled and disappeared behind the curtains.

Frisk was still applauding when a skeletal arm rounded her shoulders, pulling her towards the intruder. She let herself rest upon him, knowing very well whose bones she was touching.

“so trusting, wouldn’t you prefere to check who it is before leaning like that?”

“I already know you. Your bones are unique, even in this place.”

“come with me, i want to show you something.”

They went outside the building, passing by various of their intrigued friends, a group of commotion parents, and tiny monster kid who was head banging along with his little friend.

Once outside, Sans stopped in front of the street and limited to look up. Frisk looked at him in confusion, then followed his gaze and saw nothing but stars in a moonless night.

Silently, they stood next to each other, Sans’ arm over her shoulder, his bones strangely warm.

“i wished to see the stars for the longest time.” He lowered his eyes, then with his hand took Frisk’s face and gazed upon her eyes, deep as the sky above, full of dreams and hopes. “now they are mine.”

It was as if starlight reflected on her eyes for how bright they shined, gleaming softly as she softly returned the gaze.  

Frisk understood.

She was nearing closer to his mouth when the sound of screeching tires was heard on the streets, a red car was approaching at full speed in their direction. Fast, Sans got them out of the way, where seconds later the car halted in front.

Enter Papyrus! “THE LIFE OF ANY PARTY!!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is awesome, doesn't mean he knows any driving rules.  
> Hope you liked it dear reader, wherever in the world you might be!


	7. Soft Laughter

Obnoxious as a thunder, one tall skeleton descended from the Ferrari, sunglasses on even if it was almost late into the night.

Sans was awed by the appearance of his brother, as he stared at him for a while.

"SANS! SNAP OUT OF IT, THIS IS A NIGHT TO CELEBRATE, DON'T BE SO ANTISOCIAL AND JOIN THE HUMAN AND MYSELF FOR A DANCE."

Said skeleton confusion escalated even more as he snapped and saw Papyrus leading the human into the party, arm casually over her shoulder.

Okay, he knew his brother didn't feel that way... right. But they had dated. Still, Frisk would be leaving with him... unless his brother delayed her.

Sans went inside and saw a very miscellaneous group surrounding his bro, which made his smile grow. In the end, Papyrus did become popular, he even had his own fan club.

Two small children came crashing upon the big skeleton, bouncing on their heels as they greeted their hero. It was Monster Kid's turn to introduce his friend.

"Yo, this is my best dude, Harold, he is also part of the fan club!!! Say hi, friend."

"Uhmm.... hello." He shied away behind Monster Kid, eyes curiously exploring the amazing skeleton he had before him.

"WELL HELLO, LITTLE ONE, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IT'S YOUR PLEASURE TO MEET ME FINALLY, ISN'T IT? DON'T BE AFRAID, FOR I MEAN NO HARM. I'M JUST THE MOST SOCIAL AND POPULAR BEING THERE IS!"

Sans watched the exchange, very curious about how had his brother gotten here. He was supposed to be celebrating on an MTT cruise ship. Mettaton had even made a huge discount for Sans when he told him it was for his brother.

 He went over to his brother, hands in his pockets, and said casually, "bro, how did you get off the cruise ship?"

"EASY, MY BROTHER, I RECEIVED A TEXT FROM UNDYNE SAYING YOU WERE ABOUT TO THROW A PARTY TO CELEBRATE LAZZYNESS. I KNEW MY PRESENCE WOULD BOOS ITS CHANCES OF SUCCESS, SO I TOLD THE CAPTAIN THAT I WOULD BE TAKING MY LEAVE, AN SO I JUMPED OVER BOARD AND SWAM AS FAST AS I COULD. I DO EXCEL IN LONG DISTANCE SWIMMING, YOU KNOW?”

The children stared in awe, much contrary to Sans, who covered his mouth trying to muffle his laughter.

The group conversed about Papyrus trip for a while, they were very curious about this ocean thing he so excitedly spoke of.

Later, Frisk was dancing with Sans and Papyrus for almost an hour straight, she had even lost track of time for a moment if not for the distant bells of a clock tower signaling an hour to twelve. She saw dumbfounded as Sans retired from the party seemingly not caring, until he looked back to her and touched his wrist. 

For a while, Frisk continued dancing with Papyrus, who was staring some new moves he had learned around the world.

That when she panicked.  

Sans would be waiting for her at the train station!

In a rush, she said her goodbyes to all her friends, to hurried to even cry, most understood. Save Papyrus. 

"BUT WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"I need to be at the train station in twenty minutes and I don't even have my suitcase!"

"YOU NEED A HERO TO RECUE YOU FROM THE CRUELTY OF TIME! OF COURSE, I WILL HELP YOU, DEFENSLESS FRISK!"

They made their way between the dancing bodies, until they got outside. Papyrus suggested they used his Ferrari and Frisk was very grateful.

Tick tock tick tock.

They speeded through the streets, grabbed Frisk's belongings and went over to the train station at maximum speed.

Papyrus insisted on accompanying his distressed friend inside, which she kindly refused too many times, even if him would be doing it anyways.

She felt nervous, supposedly she would be leaving with Sans, she didn't know if Papyrus knew about the plan or not. He had made no comment about it, which resulted suspicious.

 At the train station, she bid her good bye to Papyrus and went to look for Sans, seeing him nowhere she stood in line upfront the ticket booth, simulating that she was buying a ticket. At least that way she wouldn't look as if she was waiting for someone...

 

The sound of the world indicated that life moved on, it had a nice ringing to it, high pitched and promising. The airspace was spotless, carrying the moon as it fell from the sky. At the train station, a big boned skeleton kept his position behind the central ticket counter, femur over femur as he laid back and snoozed lazily. But reality was harsher that the brightness of the dying moon, for with the fading of nighttime he could feel his cool dripping of his face in thick droplets. Anxiety wasn’t an emotion he welcomed often, but tonight it became inevitable, as did his stalker skills.

So, he waited.

At some point Sans spotted her over the line near the counter, upon her sighting he felt a bit hurt as he remembered...she hadn’t even told him herself she was preparing to leave.  

His bones screamed for the kid to come with him into the night, settle in a nice restaurant, and display his aloof charm to ensure her entertainment, patiently carving his endearment for Frisk. Would she take a chance with him?

Frisk was asking about touristic locations and just before taking her leave, she sniffed the smell of cologne, somehow not too pungent but manly present, she suspected a MTT brand, for it smelled familiar to her memories of dating Papyrus. Still, who would have also bought such an awful scent? With a very discreet movement she fixated her gaze over the counter and cracked her neck to the right, trying to catch a hint of reflection on the window that separated customers from the cashier. A bluish coat and a boney hand were reflected for a second, enough for her mind to decipher the monster. Pretending to rummage through her belongings in search of money, she hid a nervous smile that twitched in her face, not caring if she accidently hit the “other customer” as she swung it forward.

“watch out what you’re doing kiddo.”

“Oh, excuse me please, I didn’t know there was someone else in line.” She didn’t turn, Sans was very intrigued. He had already given himself away.

“may I ask you a favor, sweet lady?”

“Only if it’s within my possibilities, yes.”

“okay, enough of this.” Sans took her by the small of her back and carried her away from others into a secluded are within the station. He turned over to Frisk and attempted holding her accusing stare. But he had noticed her fidgeting with the hem of her blouse.

“i know you are confused and angry at me for dragging you abruptly, but please do hear me out. we haven’t really had time to talk things over, and time is scarce now that we are leaving. yes yes, i don’t need you explaining anything, you don’t owe me that.”

Sans lowered his gaze, he knew that he was being selfish, but it was now or never, before he lost his nerve.

“frisk, i won’t try asking you again with halfhearted excuses like vacations or time offs, or even just threatening you. reality is the following kiddo-”

“Sans.”

“you were leaving on an adventure, maybe, and that’s exactly what i had been suggesting, but-”

“Sans!”

“okay, yeah, i envisioned myself at your side, as a friend you know?”

“Sans, please, stop.” The skeleton looked devastated, both eyes wide and fearful.

 

"frisk, do have the decency to hear me...i need your help, i bet you have heard of a new hot dog store, well, it has messed with my financial state, and i need a plan. now, i don’t intend on monopolizing the market, but i do need to secure my stronghold in other cities where i have assented my business.

“that’s where you become part of the plan, i know it’s not half as important as the treaty you are preparing, that’s why i calendarized it to not last over a month. you and me, travelling through these four cities. why i need your help? welp, i trust the culinary opinion of one of my most enthusiastic hot animal customers. and you are my friend. right?”

Frisk assented slowly, fully understanding that Sans was back pedaling on his previous emotional display, he went out of his way to make it look as if he was the one needing help. This made her smile comfortably. His friend really knew her. She wouldn’t refuse his call for help. No room to second guess their departure.

“But Sans, I don’t know anything about markets and business strategy… wouldn’t you prefere a partner with higher knowledge about these topics?”

“knowledge can be gained easily, kid, not as trust. remember you will be dealing with delicate and classified information from my business, and I don’t have the time nor attitude to gain a partner from cero in such little time."

 "Sans... I was already willing to travel with you. You don't need all this justification." Gracefully, Frisk touched his cheek and flirted. "I would also like to see where this train leads." She leaned closer and kissed him on the edge of his permanent smile. 

He looked at her, breath hitched and felt the urgency to respond by grabbing her and returning the kiss. 

He limited to ask her in a deep growl, “maybe we should get a cabin room on the train, so we can have some privacy." He dimmed his eyes and asked, “Don’t you wanna feel my bones on your skin?”

With that said, and a blushing Frisk, they boarded the train in direction to the nearest big city. At the door, Sans upgraded their tickets to a private cabin with two bunkers.

As Frisk looked outside, she was surprised to see all her friends waving back at her. She looked at Sans questioningly. 

"did you think they would have let me take you away without notice? i enjoy having all my bones intact, thank you very much."

And so, it was that, in between excitement and repent, the train had set into motion. With a final glance directed at the tumultuous hands waving at the station, rising fervently in the air, she reached for the boney hand she had chosen.


End file.
